


Love Like Yours Fest Day 1: The Start of Something New

by StarBlazerM31



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: First Meetings, Love Like Yours Fest 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31
Summary: Imalia Gabriev is 15 years old.  She gets into a scrape that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Love Like Yours Fest Day 1: The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of parental abuse

Imalia Gabriev walked through the crowded streets and walkways of Vesuvia’s docks. She was in a particularly foul temper because she had yet another wretched fight with her mother. The woman’s cruelty knew no bounds, and Imalia had fled from her family’s estate to blow off steam. The docks were always a favorite place for her, since they were far away from prying eyes.

Her hands ached and stung from the thin steel rod that her mother always used to punish her. She wanted more than anything to shove her screaming fists into someone’s face. She couldn’t do it to her mother, so another target would have to suffice.

Unfortunately, being clad in expensive silks made the fifteen year old girl stick out amongst the dockworkers. More than a few eyes searched her warily as she passed by. She glared back at any who met her crimson gaze. As she turned a corner, she heard a sound that caught her attention. Yelling. She hurried down a side street behind two warehouses so that she could see what was going on. Suddenly, she saw charging through a group of fishermen, a small white-haired child of about nine or ten with a dark complexion. Not far behind him were a group of five much larger and older boys in hot pursuit.

“Come back here, you little shit!!” screamed one of the boys.

“We’ll rip off your hide and use it to wipe our asses!!!” shouted another.

A surge of glee flooded through Imalia. She didn’t know what was going on here, but it didn’t matter to her...there was a fight to be had. And OOooohohoho, she wanted a fight. And five against one was supremely unfair odds. She bolted further down another alley so that she could cut the bullies off. Pressing herself against a corner, she waited for the small child to pass by. Once that happened, she boldly stepped out and took a firm stance. Immediately the pursuing group skidded to a halt.

“What the-”  
“Move out of the way, noble!” the one up front commanded.  
“Look, he’s getting away!!” another shouted.

Imalia smirked. “Why not mess with someone who’s actually a challenge, you fucking cowards?”

The bully up front looked surprised for a moment. “Are you stupid?”

“Yeah, she’s stupid, she’s a fucking noble!” one in the group hissed.

“Not as stupid as your piece of shit face,” Imalia replied.

The group exchanged glances but began advancing toward her. Imalia raised her fists in preparation.

“Look at this, little rich girl wants to tussle,” one bully from the back taunted.

“Well she just cost us fifty gold,” said another.

The head bully cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, that’s right. That kid got away with our stash. So I guess we’ll have to take it out of you instead.”

“Bring it, you goddamn bookies!” Imalia sneered.

The head bully rushed forward and swung at her. Imalia ducked and responded by smashing her fist into his jaw in a crushing uppercut. She roared in a mixture of pain and rage as she felt his teeth collide violently together and he toppled backward, clutching at his face and shrieking. Imalia laughed as her adrenaline built her righteous indignation, coinciding with the other four looking at their fallen comrade in astonishment. It was only brief, however, as they all turned their attention on her with anger.

“You bitch!” one of them shouted, and they all charged.

Imalia cackled, her fists flying at the assailants. She caught another of the bullies in the face and they staggered back, but the other three were on her before she could strike again. A punch that was much stronger than she anticipated hit her square in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, with the breath knocked out of her lungs.

“Hah, not so tough now!”

She was thrown to the ground and assaulted with a flurry of kicks all over her body. Throughout the pain, Imalia caught herself thinking that it still hurt less than her mother’s rod. The group paused and Imalia coughed, a taste of iron in her mouth. She felt someone grab her by the hair and pull her up.

“What was that you said? ‘Might actually be a challenge,’ right?” She was slapped roughly across the face and thrown back to the ground. A foot was planted right on her skull and began to apply pressure. Imalia groaned, reaching for the offending limb, but found herself screaming when another foot crushed down on her hand. The pain of the pressure along with the previous injuries made her see stars.

She was seriously starting to worry for her life when several bright flashes caught her attention. Some of the thugs shouted and parted from her. Imalia was deeply grateful when the foot on her head departed. She struggled upright and saw sparks exploding all around her like fireworks. The gang cursed and ran around, a couple of them slamming into each other before they all took off.

Imalia looked around to see where the magic had come from. Her vision was slightly blurred and her head throbbed from the fight, but then she saw two figures creep out from the shadows. The first was the white-haired kid. The second was a surprisingly large boy with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. They slowly approached her.  
“Hi,” the white-haired youth said. “Are you alright?”

Imalia shook her head and coughed out a chuckle. “Who, me? Yeah, I’m good.”

“You don’t look...good,” the large boy said.

Imalia flushed. “Just some bruises.”

The white-haired child knelt down next to her. “Here, let me help you.” He held out his hands which began to glow. Imalia watched as his aura flared, brilliantly sparkling. He passed his hands over her bruises which began to fade.

“So that’s where the magic came from,” she said.

The child smiled. “Better?”

Imalia examined herself. Despite her clothing being ruined, she didn’t feel much pain.

“Oh, wait, I missed some.” He reached for Imalia’s hands. She instinctively jerked back and thrust them into her pockets. The child looked confused. “But your hands…”

Imalia bit her lip. “I...it’s just…” She heaved a sigh and produced her hands for him to inspect. The child gingerly took one of her hands and looked it over. His lavender eyes went wide.

“These aren’t from the fight, are they.”

Imalia looked away. “No. They aren’t.”

The two kids exchanged glances. Imalia could tell they knew cane wounds. The white-haired child exhaled and his aura flared again. Passing his hands over the wounds, they began to knit and fade. Imalia heaved a sigh of relief when the pain faded with them. He repeated the same with her other hand.

“There you are,” he said with a grin.

Imalia flexed her fingers, working the stiffness out.

“Thanks,” she said.

“No problem. You helped me out and I’m truly grateful. Those guys took a pendant from an old merchant and it was all he had left of his wife.”

Imalia blinked. “Ah. Then I guess I got my ass kicked for a good cause.” She stood to her feet, brushing the dirt from her clothes. She winced at the frays and tears to her garments. Her mother was going to take this out on her for certain.

“I’m Asra,” the child said. “And this is Muriel.” He gestured to the large boy beside him.

“Imalia Gabriev.” Imalia pursed her lips. “You look like you could have taken a few of them, Muriel.”

Muriel flushed and looked away.

“He doesn’t like to fight,” Asra said.

“Ah.”

“You were looking for a fight,” Muriel said.

Imalia glared. “Maybe. What of it?”

“It’s never smart to go looking for a fight,” Asra said. “You could get hurt.”

“What about you, shorty?” Imalia said. “You can use magic. You could have beaten them easily.”

Asra gave a coy smirk. “I was wearing them out first.”

“Sure,” Imalia said. Her smirk faded. “I can use magic too,” she said. “I could see your aura.”

“Then why didn’t you use it?” Muriel asked.

Imalia gritted her teeth. “I’m...not allowed.”

“Not allowed to use magic?” Asra inquired. “Why?”

“Because my mother thinks it’s below me,” Imalia said. “Personally, I think she’s just afraid of what I can do.” Imalia held out her hand and conjured a flame in her palm. It danced and flickered briefly before she made a fist and snuffed it. “My family was full of amazing sorcerers. My father is one too, but he doesn’t practice anymore.” She heaved a heavy sigh. “My mother got to him too.”

Asra bit his lip. “Was it your mother who hurt your hands?”

Imalia started at the blunt question. She tried to think of something else to say, but her anger flared from inside her.

“Yes. She did.” Flame flashed in her eyes. “She lashes my hands when I don’t do things as well as she wants.”

Asra and Muriel looked appalled. “Mothers aren’t supposed to do that, Imalia,” Asra said.

Imalia huffed. “I wouldn’t know.” She shuffled her feet for a moment. “So...I appreciate the healing. You, uh...both look like you’ve missed a few meals. Want to join me for something to eat?”

Asra and Muriel both lit up like beacons. “Of course!!” Asra said.


End file.
